tomandjerryfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Bugs Bunny
Bugs Bunny is cool, confident and three steps ahead of everybody else. He still has a few surprising quirks, not the least of which is his choice of friends, including having Daffy Duck as his best friend. He is the main protagonist of The Looney Tunes Show franchise. Biography Bugs Bunny is a rabbit who lives in a upper middle class suburban neighborhood, living off income he earned from inventing the carrot peeler. He enjoys watching sports and hanging out with friends, at Pizzariba. He first met Daffy when he was mailing a letter to his best friend, who at the time was Rodney. Bugs has never attended high school; however, he did many things throughout his youth including being a cowboy, a fighter in the military, a quarterback, a celebrity, an astronaut, and the President of Mexico (interim) and Batman. He is also very intelligent and has also won several sports trophies (especially in tennis) and nobel peace prizes. Personality Bugs is smart, usually friendly, and easily annoyed, especially by Daffy or Lola, and even on a few rare occasions Porky. Bugs' intelligence is seen in Peel of Fortune; he has the ability to make a time machine without trying and has invented the carrot peeler. Bugs is also a very good friend as seen in Best Friends; he knew everything about Daffy on the game show. He is a very forgiving person, as shown in Peel of Fortune when he forgave Daffy and helped him even after he stole his invention. Bugs is also very modest; in Monster Talent, he became overwhelmed when everyone begged him to say "I like it", despite his appearance being a favor to Speedy. However, on occasion he can let his ego get to him. In "The Shelf", he refused to pay for someone to put up a shelf, proclaiming if he was good enough to win a Nobel Peace Prize then he could do something as simple as put a shelf up, which ended disastrously. He also takes pride in his appearance, as shown when he ends up cross dressing, he became offended when Daffy, Porky, or Lola stated he was ugly, as shown in "Members Only" and "Beauty School", though he was not bothered when his tooth was broken in "You've Got Hate Mail". Bugs is also wise-cracking, playful, sarcastic, and will always make witty and sarcastic remarks at the expense of others. Although normally friendly, he does have something of a temper, and its proven he will resort to extreme lengths to get retrubution if pushed too far, proving he can be spiteful. This was shown in "You've Got Hate Mail", when Lola did not want Bugs to be in her family photo despite having invited him before because he had a broken tooth, and in retaliation he became determined to track her down and get in the photo, resulting in her and her family getting broken teeth as well as they took their family photo. He also got back at Cecil for messing with his cable in "Customer Service". However, despite his intelligence and rationality, he is not without his moments of idiocy, as he thought prison was "a smart aleck's paradise" and believed Taz was a dog, despite evidence to the contrary. He also has an addictive/compulsive personality, as he becomes addicted to a lot of things. In "Off Duty Cop", Bugs is shown to have an addiction to coffee and then to an energy drink called Sparkles. He also developed an addiction for butter in "Bobcats Three". In "Gribbler's Quest", he developed an addiction for a game called Gribbler's Quests: Elves vs. Fairies vs. Gribblers to the point where he played it three nights in a row without sleeping. In "The Shelf", he was determined to put up a shelf to the point where he wrecked his house trying to do it. Nonetheless, he proves throughout the show that he is very calm, easy-going, laid-back, and can keep a cool head in dangerous or chaotic events. This is best seen through his interactions with his friends, especially Lola and Daffy, as he is able to remain calm and patient with their antics and adapt to whatever situation they end up finding themselves in. Overall, he is one of the most rational and level-headed characters in the show. Gallery Rodney.png ImagesCAC78H09.jpg Looney lanterns the web comic line up 001 by charlesettinger-d6bsn6r.jpg ImagesCAAQZ4OC.jpg Bwackest night by charlesettinger-d4op1kf.jpg Looney lanterns commission sheet by charlesettinger-d6d1b60.jpg Ec57c8dacf06a5d7df1e6c47f16c391d.jpg B l and d t old designs by brittinroberts-d3n9epk.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters